


De Conejos y De Amor

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off The Tigger Movie. A tale in which Rabbit learns a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Conejos y De Amor

**Author's Note:**

> **De Conejos y De Amor**

**De Conejos y De Amor**

(In Which Rabbit Learns a Thing or Two)

**By: **DrakkenWasHere

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. If I did, Rabbit sooooooo would have been gay.

**WARNING: **I do actually make references to Rabbit liking another male. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you want to dance the Macarena, leave a comment.

**~0~**

Childhood memories are such a splendor. In a marriage of sweetness and resentment, we all transcend into the life of an adult. Most of us lose the innocence of youth; as we descend from our tricycles to two-wheelers. (Metaphorically speaking, of course.) Even our young Christopher Robin would eventually leave the 100 Acre Woods, and join this path.

But this tale, however, is during those magical days of wonder! The winds were blowing hard, and the snow wasn't helping one forget that it was winter. Now earlier in our adventure, Tigger had finally come to the realization that he was the only one of the Familius Genus Tiggeris. As one could imagine, this brought despair to the animal's usually chipper spirits. Until, that is, he came to the conclusion that he had a family tree. However, Tigger had searched all over the wood, just trying to find it.

Now to make this long story short: the creature was missing. None of his friends had a clue of where he could be. Though Pooh was a bear of very little brain, he had come up with the idea of Rabbit leading an exposition. Surely he would help them look for their bouncing companion?

"Absolutely not."

Rabbit had said the words with a tone of it being his final thoughts on the matter. He wasn't going to be swayed so easily. Long Ears looked over his shoulder, too see the group (Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and Roo) looking terribly sad.

"I mean, uh," Stammered the older creature, "well, after all, he, uh-"

He had to think of a good reason.

"It was not my-"

Something.

"He, uh-"

ANYTHING!

Rabbit finally thought of a response. "He wanted to leave," he retorted weekly, "uh, didn't he?" Even a piece of fluff could tell it wasn't good reasoning.

"But, Rabbit-"Pooh was interrupted by a sudden burst of wind entering the window. The hare's feelings of guilt were put to the side, as panic rushed through him. The lights faltered, Piglet was thrown back, and Rabbit swiftly went to fix the problem.

The bear continued as if nothing happened, "He could always give that extra little…" Pooh pushed the older creature and this action stopped Long Ears blowing away. "…push...when you needed it."

Gah! He was right. Tigger was always eager to lend a helping hand. Rabbit was ashamed to admit it, but he found this about the tiger to be…kind of sweet. No! That bouncing animal was an annoyance! He always RUINED his garden. He always pounced on the older hare! Always just causing some sort of stress.

Rabbit looked to his right, and there was the kangaroo. He held out a nail to aid with closing the window. "Oh, thank you, Roo." The lad looked away, grief taking over his face. Remorse entered the hare's mind. He was having ill willed thoughts about the child's best buddy.

"I-It was nice to have him here when things were f-frightful." Piglet, being such a nervous animal, was hiding under a stool.

Piglet was right; it _was_ nice to have him around. Rabbit constantly found Tigger's presence, in times of fear, to be comforting. The nice warm feeling he would have, when Tigger tried to relieve his apprehensions…

And when Tigger held him in his arms, everything felt safe and time would stop. It was as if the world wanted him to enjoy himself for that moment. All the stress from his hectic life would melt away…What was he thinking? Had the older creature gone mad? The hare must have become emotional as the years went by. It was starting to cloud his judgment.

Long Ears stepped onto the stool, and lit a match. It felt warm in his fingers, as he reached for the lantern. The creature wondered if the flame was like the animal. If Tigger could have the ability to burn away a part of him, that Rabbit has always considered important. The hare was only supposed to care for his work! Why, oh why, did things continuously happen to him?

Rabbit just stopped thinking, in time to hear Eeyore. "Sort of lit up the room, when he came in."

The donkey was right. Tigger had such a cheery disposition, that it felt contagious. Rabbit had to really try to stay angry at him, now-a-days. Even when that creature did something horrible to his garden. Now _that _is what frightened him. His patches of vegetables were his babies! But Tigger just…just…made him feel so off centered.

"Uh, well, uh, ahem," Rabbit picked up the honey pots on the table. He needed to keep himself busy. "W-what do you need me for? Why don't you go find him yourselves?"

Pooh looked at the hare with poignant eyes. "But we're just not  
clever enough, Rabbit." What a way to break a guy's heart! No…not effecting him. He wouldn't be swayed. The creature brought the pots closer, almost as if he was seeking solace. He then heard a few whimpers.

"Rabbit, "began Roo,"I miss him…" Silent tears ran down the lad's face, as he fumbled with his scarf.

"Well, I, uh, well-"The hare was looking every which way, just anywhere except the kangaroo.

Tigger was…gone. The realization finally occurred to Rabbit. That meant no more tarnished crop. That meant no more unexpected visits. Haha, that meant no more being pounced! But that meant…no more Tigger.

_No more Tigger._

The older resident of the woods had dreamt about it before, and he thought it would be a grand idea. Yet, now that it has happened, Long Ears felt a strange emotion take over him. It was a strong sense of loss and grief. Had he…grown attached to the bouncer, without even realizing it?

This…This…This what-ever-it-is felt familiar. It was the same hurt he felt when Kessie flew away, south, for the winter. The blue jay was his baby, and it made him feel empty when she left. Except he had raised her to be able to take care of herself! Tigger, on the other hand, was always getting him into dangerous situations. And now the thought of something horrible happening to the creature made the hare feel physically ill. Just like with Kessie

Except it wasn't; it seemed different, somehow. He loved the bird as if she were his own daughter; but he knew there was a distinction between what he felt for Tigger. It was a longing to be near him, to make sure he was all right, and to hear his voice.

Oh, darn it, he didn't even want to consider the thought…But Rabbit didn't _mind _being bounced by the tiger. Now-a-days, it was more like keeping up appearances. He had disliked it for so long, that it would alarm his friends if he didn't look like he loathed the gesture. Yeah…_that's _why the hare did that…

As one bear once said, "_Some people care too much, I think it's called love."_

**LOVE? **

Darn you, Tigger! You're making Rabbit consider the option. Did he love the tiger? Not feeling hate is one thing, but would the hare ever admit to having another emotion?

Rabbit sighed, "Oh, very well." Not only was he giving up the struggle with the group, but he was giving up with his inner fight. No use being in denial with himself.

And so the gang went out into the frigid weather, calling for their beloved Tigger. Eventually, after some turmoil and another epiphany on the bouncer's part, the group of friends went home. Yes, Tigger had finally come to the realization of having a family. So all is well, that ends well.

Except…Our story isn't finished yet.

It was many months after the whole ordeal, and Rabbit was taking care of his garden. Well, what did you expect? He was such a busy fellow, and his garden wasn't going to take care of itself.

Long Ears was skimming through his book (The Bunny's Farm Companion), reading the chapter on "caressing your way to a perfect carrot". He groaned. No matter what the hare did, he couldn't concentrate. All of the older animal's thoughts kept straying to the tiger. Why? Couldn't he get a moment of peace?

"Love is annoying…"

"What are ya talkin' about, Ol' Long Ears?"

Before Rabbit could even locate the voice, he found himself thrown down into the dirt. Shamefully, his heart soared.

"T-t-Tigger!" The hare scrambled his way from underneath the tiger. "How many times must I remind you? You don't have to bounce me every time!"

The orange and black striped critter smiled. "Of course I don't _have _to, but it's what Tigger's do best! And I am-"

"I know, I KNOW! You're 'the only one'." In his head, Rabbit muttered, "Thankfully."

The tiger actually took the moment to look over the older creature. "Hmmm…You okay, bunny boy? You gots these weird whatchamacallzit look in your eyes. Like ya got a fever or somethin'."

It was true, he was blushing. He could feel the warmth in his face. And Rabbit was just busy absorbing the tiger's movement. He had been spacing out like that, a lot, lately. But only when it came to the younger creature. It was quite an embarrassing sight, actually. Everyone figured out about his infatuation by now. Everyone, that is, except Tigger.

"I…I." Rabbit pulled himself together and gave a fake scowl, "I'm fine! Y-y-you just shouldn't sneak up on people, is all. Hmph!" He went back to "reading" his book.

Tigger shrugged, satisfied with that answer. How was he supposed to know otherwise? He turned around, and was about to continue his bouncing…when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The creature looked over, to see it was the hare's.

Rabbit couldn't look the tiger in the eyes. "Tigger, I just wanted to let you know…That I don't hate you."

The critter beamed, "So you likesth me?"

The hare's face immediately became flushed. "N-no! I didn't say that!" His eyes was darting everywhere.

Tigger's smile grew, "But you meanthided it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Shut it!"

The tiger started to dance, his tail wiggling back and forth. "Raaabbit likesth me! Raaaabbit likesth me! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Don't make me throw this book at you, Tigger! Are you listening to me? TIGGER!"

~FIN~

AN: A special shout out to glindalupin, who helped me sort out my thoughts for this piece. Yeah…Not much to really say…*starts singing*

You remind me of the babe.  
What babe?The babe with the power.  
What power?Power of voodoo.  
Who do?You do.  
Do what?Remind me of the babe


End file.
